Women often experience difficulty in deciding how to dispose of a soiled sanitary article such as a sanitary napkin. In general, there are two commonly used methods to dispose of a soiled sanitary article. One method involves the disposal of the soiled sanitary article in the toilet. The other commonly used method involves wrapping the used article, usually in toilet paper, and placing the wrapped article in the trash. Both methods can be problematic and may result in plumbing problems with the former method or the presence of odor in the trash with the latter method.
Various proposed solutions have been disclosed in the prior art for solving the above described problem. However, such proposed solutions are generally characterized by two shortcomings. Either the proposed solutions are complex in use requiring extensive manipulation of the either the soiled sanitary napkin or the disposal means (e.g. such as a disposal bag) or in the alternative the disposal means is not easily accessible by the user at the time of disposal.
In view of the foregoing the inventors of the present disclose herein a sanitary napkin assembly that includes an integrated disposal sheet that is easy to use and is easily accessible at the time of disposal.